


what happens in saunas stays in saunas

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Finnish idiots, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sauna, Shower Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, its not as explicit as the blow job tho bc i got lazy, light-hearted porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Kimi, Valtteri and their sauna. And smut. That's it. (Also a pun Kimi never wants to talk about ever again.)





	what happens in saunas stays in saunas

**Author's Note:**

> heya :)   
> A nice anon asked me for some Kimi/Valtteri and here it is. I'm afraid it's a bit plotless and it didn't quite turn out as I wanted it too but I hope someone out there still enjoys it :)   
> Happy reading and it would make my day if you'd leave me a comment! x  
> Sam  
> p.s. if you wanna you can leave me a f1 fic request on my tumblr @[lewizhamilton](https://lewizhamilton.tumblr.com) or just come and chat with me :)

Kimi threw his jeans onto the bed and scrambled to get out of his underwear. “Are you coming?”, Valtteri yelled from the other side of the house, already impatient. “It’s fucking freezing outside!” 

“Then maybe don’t wait outside!”, was Kimi’s equally shouted answer while he wrapped a towel around himself, put his flip-flops on and waddled downstairs to catch up to his boyfriend. 

“You’re the most impatient person I’ve ever met”, complained Kimi as soon as he was close enough that he didn’t have to scream anymore. Valtteri only rolled his eyes and grabbed Kimi’s arm to pull him outside. “The sauna’s cooling down again in the time you need to get out of your clothes.” 

Kimi pouted but followed Valtteri to their sauna next to a little lake somewhere in Finland. “You could have helped me if you think I’m too slow on my own instead of running away and standing outside like the gigantic dork you are!” 

“Was that supposed to be an insult?”, Valtteri asked, grinning broadly. “’Cause I think you could do better than that.” 

Kimi took a deep breath and opened the door to their sauna, sitting down on his towel and closing his eyes when Valtteri sat down next to him and adjusted the temperature. “I won’t though, because I love you”, Kimi said quietly and Valtteri looked only surprised for half a second before his cheeky expression gave way to a softer one. “I love you too. I’m just teasing, you know that, right?” 

Nodding, Kimi grinned at Valtteri. “Yeah, of course.” For a moment they didn’t bicker and just settled into the heat, silently breathing in the hot air and calming down. 

“Want me to turn on the music?”, Valtteri finally asked when they both had relaxed on the warm wood. 

Kimi cracked one eye open and looked at Valtteri. “Sure”, he confirmed after a moment of hesitation. Usually he wasn’t a fan of playing music in saunas, he preferred it the traditional Finnish way. But Valtteri liked it and somehow he had gotten used to weird American pop songs mixed up with the stuff he himself liked. 

Valtteri leaned over to the wall and pressed a few buttons on the touch display until a song Kimi didn’t recognise started to play in the background. He was way too preoccupied with watching how Valtteri’s muscles moved on his torso anyways. His boyfriend obviously caught him staring; not that Kimi tried to hide it. 

“See something you like?”, Valtteri asked with a smik, back to their playful teasing. 

“I even see something I want”, Kimi answered confidently and grabbed Valtteri’s arm to pull him a bit closer so he could kiss him softly. Their loving kiss turned quickly into a lazy make out session that lacked their usual energy since the heat made them languorous. After a few minutes their position with them leaning together got too uncomfortable and Kimi climbed without further ado in Valtteri’s lap, who placed his hands on Kimis naked hips. Kimi’s towel had fallen to the floor and neither of them cared about it at the moment; just as little they cared about the fact that they were currently both a bit sweaty and heated up. 

Scattering kisses over Valtteri’ neck, they stayed like this for a while, just keeping each other close and not saying anything. “You’re warm”, Kimi finally complained. From where his head was tucked under Kimi’s chin Valtteri mumbled: “And you’re hot.” As a confirmation, he pushed his hips up and Kimi laughed roughly when his boyfriend’s erection rubbed against his own. 

“I didn’t bring lube, Val.” Kimi’s hands wandered over Valtteri’s chest and over his stomach until he could lightly stroke his erection.

“I’ve told you a hundred times that we need to put some lube into the sauna.” Valtteri bucked his hips up and threaded his fingers through Kimi’s hair, pulling slightly. Kimi growled, reacting with a dominating kiss until Valtteri sighed and lessened his grip a bit, but when he opened his eyes and looked at Kimi, he could not only see two red blotches of colour high on his panting boyfriend’s cheeks but also his dilated pupils that were now fixed downwards on his dick. Valtteri didn’t even realise what Kimi was about to do so fast did he climb off his lap and onto the floor, snatching the previously abandoned towel back so he could put it under his knees. 

Valtteri knew better than making a comment about that; the last time he had asked how Kimi’s knees were doing had ended with himself kneeling in their kitchen – and tiles and kneecaps of any age would never be friends, Valtteri could confirm this now from personal experience. (He had managed to distract Kimi enough that he forgot about the age quip and had fucked Valtteri over their counter.) 

His thoughts were still occupied with their kitchen tryst when Kimi looked up at him from under his eyelashes; his hands on Valtteri’s thighs and his breath even hotter than the air in the sauna, caressing the tip of Valtteri’s cock. 

“Alright?”, Kimi asked and waited until Valtteri managed a “yeah” to give his consent. Valtteri had to grip the wooden bench when Kimi lowered his mouth onto his erection, swirling his tongue around it and stopping Valtteri from moving his hips with a firm grip. 

“Fuck, yes!”, Valtteri moaned when Kimi bobbed his head and took more of his length every time he moved. It didn’t take long for him to start shaking slightly under Kimi’s ministrations and a distant part of his hazy brain told Valtteri that sex in a sauna maybe wasn’t the best idea they ever had because it was getting a bit too warm. But right now Valtteri really didn’t care about overheating, all he cared about was Kimi’s gorgeous mouth and his red, wet lips, closed so tightly around Valtteri’s flushed dick. 

Kimi slowed his movements down, unconsciously using the same rhythm as the music that was still playing in the background. The song was fading out and in the few seconds before the next one started Kimi licked up a stripe on the underside of Valtteri’s length and using his hand to move Valtteri’s foreskin back and forth until he gasped. 

In that exact moment, the next song started and the bass vibrated through their sauna. Kimi grinned around his mouthful when he recognised the song and continued, keeping his eyes fixed on Valtteri who stared back at him, gasping and with a flush that went from his cheeks over his ears all the way down to his belly. “What?” 

Confining his bobbing movements to only the first inch of Valtteri’s cock, Kimi tapped with his finger against the velvety flesh. Valtteri looked confused - his brain wasn’t working anyways and the part of his body that he was currently thinking with was preoccupied – until the chorus came on: _“Hard as a rock!”_ , sang Brian Johnson and AC/DC’s classic hardrock tunes filled the small wooden sauna. 

Kimi stopped his movements, looked up at Valtteri and for a second or two they just stared at one another before their Finnishness slipped and they cracked up with laughter. Sitting back on his haunches, Kimi wiped saliva from his chin while he was laughing loud enough that it actually echoed in the sauna. To his luck Valtteri was laughing just as loudly, his erection bobbing gaily against his stomach. “Oh my god”, he gasped and wiped a tear from his eye. “I can’t believe we just ruined the mood over this bad joke.” Kimi was still giggling but he put his hands back on Valtteri’s thighs. “Who says that ruined the mood? Don’t they say that laughter during sex makes it better?” 

Valtteri grinned down at his boyfriend and caressed his cheek. “Nah, let’s move this to the shower. I don’t think we’ll get any actual saunaing done today anyways.” 

His eyes were sparkling when Kimi slowly got up and pulled Valtteri with him, but he tried to get his face back under control. “Sounds like a plan.” They kissed for a moment and Valtteri smirked when he felt Kimi impatiently pressing his own still untouched erection against his leg. “Let’s go”, Valtteri said and turned off the heat and music with a few taps on the touch screen. 

Quickly making their way back, not even glancing at the freezing lake that was still waiting for the traditional after-sauna skinny dip, they barely made it to the shower because Kimi started to press Valtteri against random walls on their way to the bathroom to kiss him. Valtteri kissed back, of course, and the kisses turned into make out sessions until they had to separate for air again. 

When they finally stood under the shower spray, Kimi tried to take his time to prepare Valtteri, but he was so worked up that he got close to slapping Kimi’s hand away so he could quickly do it himself. To Valtteri’s luck Kimi didn’t extend his teasing too much and soon he hoisted him up against the cold tiles and fucked him thoroughly. Their moans reverberated in the bathroom and their shouts of each other’s name when they came were even louder than the still running water of the shower. 

“Damn”, Valtteri stated out of breath and leaned into Kimi’s embrace as soon as he was standing on his own wobbly legs again. “Mhhh”, agreed Kimi sleepily. 

Valtteri reached for the shower gel and carefully started to wash Kimi. “I can’t believe that that song stopped us from finally christening the sauna.” “I’ve told you before, it’s not exactly easy to have sex in a sauna.”, Kimi mumbled, closing his eyes when Valtteri started to wash his hair. "So good call to move this to the shower."

Quietly giggling to himself, Valtteri brushed a strand of hair out of Kimi’s eyes before the shampoo could start to burn. “Wouldn't want us to strain ourselves in the heat. And being hard as a rock in the shower is more fun anyways!"

Immediately opening his eyes, Kimi stared at Valtteri suspiciously. “Is this going to turn into your new running joke? I’m in favour of never talking about it again.” His boyfriend just shrugged and grinned. “I’m not.” 

Kimi sighed before he closed his eyes again and relished the head massage he was getting. “You’re a dork.” Valtteri pressed a quick kiss to Kimi’s un-shampooed cheek before turning his attention back to his hair. “You mentioned that today already. And I'm _your_ dork.” 

~Fin~


End file.
